Recently, various technologies for photographing, by a vehicle, a surrounding image, detecting an object from the photographed image, and controlling the vehicle according to the detected object have been developed.
However, since the surrounding image of the vehicle is changed in real time, when an algorithm detecting all of the objects within an entire range of the surrounding image of the vehicle is applied, a calculation is inefficient. The inefficient calculation may cause a fatal error in applying the technology, which detects an object in real time and uses the detected object for controlling the vehicle, and may cause a safety accident to a vehicle driver and a pedestrian.
Particularly, there is a problem in that when even a very low object, which is not a detection target, is detected, efficiency of an object detection function is decreased.
Accordingly, research on a method of efficiently detecting an object and further increasing a detection speed has been recently conducted.